


no promises and no affirmations

by killym, Kru, Luainn



Series: good or bad, those photos are our memories [2]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, No Promises No Lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killym/pseuds/killym, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kru/pseuds/Kru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luainn/pseuds/Luainn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically they have never talked about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no promises and no affirmations

**Author's Note:**

> Something we did today but have been thinking about it for a long time. I have totally drown in Teen Wolf, but really do not regret even a minute of it.

 

Basically they have never talked about this.

Because there is no way they are going to be like every other couple. So no **_promises_** , no spoken **_affirmations_** and no telling each other 'they would die if separated'.

This was not for them.

But when they had been visiting this city it just happened. He bought a padlock, they signed it. And now it has been hanging on this funny little bridge.

So there are **_no promises and no affirmation_** , just solid facts.


End file.
